


Vision

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [46]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Ignis Scientia had a secret.





	Vision

Ignis Scientia had a secret. When he dreamed, he saw. Color etched across his world, with one color most prevalent: the same blue as the _still_. And he'd dreamed of that blue, swirling violets and greens and Noctis was there, though Ignis couldn't see him. He'd been just away, over there, out of reach, out of sight. But he'd been there. Ignis could feel him.

And then came the knowledge of what was to come, and he didn’t want to sleep because in dreams he could see. And what he saw was Noctis bleeding on the throne.

He sat on the balcony of his residence in Lestallum, humming softly as he looked blindly out into the darkness. He’d been awake for almost twenty-six hours, and sleep kept drawing closer to him. His thoughts scattered, regathered, and then faded into shadows as he struggled to stay focused. Sleep proved more insistent, and he faded into the gentle oblivion of rest.

 _Noct_.

**Author's Note:**

> My 60th work and perhaps my most painful yet.  
> I'm sorry.


End file.
